A Christmas's Date
by Anami-chan
Summary: Chloe bets Aya wouldn't have a date for the Christmas Feast. Aya accepts the bet. The only problem is...who would he asks to be his date? AN: A lot of pairings inside...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N:**Just something that I wrote for the upcoming Christmas… Just hope I can finish it by then… R&R please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 1: **The Bet_

Aya was humming a soft tune while watering the flower (**A/N:** Aya's humming! Ooooh….) when someone stopped and stood behind him. He turned around and saw Mihirogi smiling at him. Aya was about to call the other KB members when Mihirogi handed him twelve envelopes. Aya took them curiously, "What are these?"

"Invitations to a Christmas Feast. KR kindly invites you all to his place on Christmas Eve. I've heard that he even invites _your associates_ in Japan for the feast," Mihirogi replied.

Aya read all the invitations, "Why twelve invitations?"

"Well, KR thinks that maybe any of you want to bring _someone_ with you to the feast. Don't worry, they will find the feast is packed with politicians and businessmen, not just some male florists. And yes, all of you are _somehow_ related to KR…only during the feast."

"And…Kurumi's in?"

"Yes."

"Then...why not fourteen invitations?"

"_Twelve _are enough…or I take it as you don't know about it?"

"About what?"

Mihirogi stared at him disbelievingly, "Seriously, all of you live in the _same_ house and you happen _not_ to know anything. Do you keep your eyes close all the time that you're _somehow_ blind to whatever happens around you?"

"Don't talk in riddles. Maybe I'm blind just like you've said but I have not even the slightest idea what you are trying to say here," Aya replied in annoyance.

"Why don't you ask me?" Chloe suddenly appeared from behind, "Good morning, Mihirogi. So, it seems we have a feast to attend…"

"Yes, why don't you tell the others? I have something…_important_ to attend to," Mihirogi said.

"Let me guess… _Him_?" Chloe smiled meaningfully.

"If Aya's blind, then you seem to have your eyes everywhere, Chloe," and Mihirogi left both of the male florists. Chloe was smiling and said something like, "I'm always right…," while Aya frowned in confusion.

"Is there something that I don't know, Chloe?"

Chloe stared at him and the sneered, "That's why I've told you not to always focusing on flowers only. Now, you're left in the dark…"

"Chloe, say it straight or I'll _accidentally_ slice you into half."

"Hey... I've just realized, you're the only one alone now…," Chloe ignored Aya's threat completely and made Aya irritated.

"Chloe, stop it or else."

"Want to bet?"

"Now what on Earth are you talking about?"

"I bet everything I have that you will not bring a date with you to the feast."

"Huh? Are you underestimating me? And why I'm the only one that should be bringing a date? Why don't you ask the same thing from the others?"

"Let's see…," Chloe took out a small book and flipped its pages quickly, "…I have a lot of fair maidens in lines and are just waiting for my invitations. Free is going out with _someone_ for several times already and I'm certain she's the one he'll bring along…"

"Free?" Aya asked disbelievingly, "You mean the tarot-fanatic Free? Our Free?"

"Yes…and never judge a book by its cover. I've seen her once and she's pretty. She's quite young for him but what they say, age differences don't matters when it comes to true love. Oh, I'm touch with what I've just said."

"I-don't-believe-you."

"You should believe me, and Ken has been _caught_ dating by me with a Japanese lady. With my interrogating skills, he states that she's staying in Australia currently and is on holiday here for the time being and Ken _coincidentally_ ran into her."

"I kind of know who she is…"

"Really? At least you know I'm not lying."

"Since you're saying I'm the only one alone… don't you suggest that both Michel and Yuki…"

"Yuki's _with _Kurumi and Michel's _with_ a girl that he met recently in the National Library. And yes, don't even think to ask Mihirogi since I doubt she's anywhere but _with_ KR."

Aya kept silent for a while, trying to consume all what he had just heard, "My… Maybe she's right about I'm being blind after all… How come I don't realize any of these?"

"Because you're so absorbed in the flowers. So, the bet is on?"

"What the… Are you still underestimating me, Chloe?"

"Yes, now and then. With you always ignoring the ladies around you and focusing on your jobs, I doubt you'll win. I can imagine you are wearing a red night gown for the upcoming mission if you agree to take on the bet…"

"Red night gown? Mission? What these have anything to do with the bet?"

"I've heard that the upcoming mission is at a famous prostitution centre and we need someone to infiltrate as one of the prostitutes. We can't possibly send Kurumi and then it is decided that one of us has to act as a prostitute. And the _lucky_ candidates for the job are between Ken, you and me. Yuki's not allowed; he's underage or so what they say."

"Excuse me, I'm a bit tall for a lady and I don't think I _have_ the lady's figure."

"Earth to Fujimiya Aya! This is Europe; tall women are common. And your waist kind of like a lady anyway and with the help of modern technologies of disguises, you can be fair lady," Chloe intentionally held Aya's waist, "Look, just like what I say. It's a bit narrow and I guess maybe you have a bit curve on this side…"

"Get your hands off me! You're creeping me out!" Aya took a few hasty steps backwards.

"Relax, I'm not a gay," Chloe chuckled, "Say, I think you're fit for the role."

Aya kept silent for a while, "…Instead of red, you're going to wear a pink frilly nightdress."

"Sorry?"

"Don't you dare to underestimate me, Chloe. If I win the bet, you're the one that will put up with the role…and vice versa."

Chloe smiled widely, "You better remember that, Aya. Oooh, I'm going to see Fujimiya Aya in a red nightie…," and went into shop.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… I'll get the last laugh…," and then Aya sighed, "…and who's going to be my date? And Christmas Eve is just in five days! Why do I'm that crazy to take on the bet anyway? I'm just so dead…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N:**Someone out there! Care to tell me the name of the woman that happens to be Ken's first love? My friend is currently borrowing the CDs of the first series of Weiss and she still keeps them until now – and I bet it's because she's hooked to Ken…she's a Ken-fanatic. So, as I doubt I'll get a chance to check the woman's name in this short period of time, please kindly tell me… (and drag Omi to plead with me as well) R&R please…And thanks to who has done it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 2: **The Youngsters and Their Partners_

"Four days off?" Ken asked, feeling surprised.

"Hai," Aya simply replied while wearing his trench coat, "So, don't expect me to be anywhere around in these four days. I might be here but for a brief moment only. Tell the others."

"Seriously, Aya. Is there a problem?" Ken asked again.

"A major problem, but only in my POV. It doesn't concern you anyway," Aya said and wore his gloves.

"Going on a _hunt_, Aya?" a mocking voice suddenly interrupted. Aya turned around and saw the irritating – only in his POV – Chloe with his meaningful grin. Aya fastened his gloves hastily and then approached Chloe.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to win this."

"I hope you will or else we have to buy a red night gown for that _special_ person…"

"We'll just see," Aya hastily left the flower shop and Ken was dumbfounded by the recent conversation.

"Am I missing something?" Ken asked towards Chloe.

"Outsiders are not allowed to know…," and then Chloe grinned mockingly, "Do you want an English dictionary for your Christmas present, Ken? I can buy you thousands of it…," and he quickly ran away – and chuckled in the process – to evade a series of sudden slashing movements delivered with a pair of retractable claws owned by an annoyed Ken.

* * *

"This is so not working…," Aya sighed while not-so-enjoying his coffee in a café. It was late evening and he was still without a date for the Christmas Feast. He then saw two young ladies in their twenties were sitting across him and constantly looking at him. Every time he stared at them, they instantly turned away and giggling. He was thinking if he could ask any one of them to be his date but alas, just like his failed attempts during the day, his ego stopped him from doing it. Yes, his ego was the cause of today's failure search of a date.

Aya sighed; he was wondering whether it was his father or his mother he inherited the mountainous ego from… Perhaps it was his mother as she had always won over his father no matter how firm his decision was. His minds slowly drifted to his past memories and he only returned to the present when the two ladies suddenly took a seat at the same table as him. In normal cases, he would already shoo them away but now, he constantly reminded himself to take it easy. Any one of them could save him from a huge embarrassment…

"Yes, can I help you?" Aya managed to smile, much to his resistance.

"I'm Helen Wright," one of them said, smiling her brightest but unfortunately for her, Aya was not taken by it.

"And I'm Sandy Allenman," the other lady smiled – but alas, it had no effect on Aya – and intentionally crossed her legs, revealing her fair thighs, "What's your name?"

Aya stared at them with an unbelieving expression; females nowadays are sure full of courage…and somehow lack of the traditional shy maiden's attitude. Ignoring completely the revealing black mini-skirts both of them were wearing – he wondered if they actually could withstand the cold weather with the revealing clothes – and the fact now both of them sat cross-legs, he simply said, "I'm Fujimiya Aya. Can I help you?"

"Well…," Helen's hand slowly touched Aya's, "Both of us feel lonely…"

"And it seems you're lonely too…," Sandy placed her hand onto Aya's thigh, "Night's approaching and the three of us could have some _fun _together, with a reasonable price"

The first word that crossed Aya's mind immediately was PROSTITUTES. If he was _that kind of man_, he would immediately says yes but unfortunately, he wasn't. Carefully hiding his feeling of disgust, he stood up and began to walk away but stopped when both of the women immediately stood in his way and clung onto his arms. Not wanting to create a scene, he decided to tackle the matter in a soft way, "Sorry ladies, but I'm not interested right now."

"Well, what do you say if it's for free?" Helen said in a honeyed voice.

"We're only offering this to you since you're such a charming-looking man," Sandy playfully tip-toeing her fingers up to Aya's chest. Now, Aya was irritated.

"I'm not that desperate and if you please, let go of me," Aya said in a nearly-threatening tone. But still, both of the women wouldn't budge. He nearly lost his cool but a familiar lad's voice behind him stopped him.

"Can I help you?" Aya turned around and saw Michel stood staring at him innocently with a same-looking innocent girl about his age beside him Aya got an idea.

He hastily released himself from the women's hold and placed his hands onto Michel's shoulders, "I'm waiting forever for you here! And where's your mum? Isn't she's with you?"

"Huh?" both Michel and the girl staring at Aya blankly

"She told me she's with you at the moment and now it seems she's not… Or is it because of this pretty girl beside you that you somehow don't realize your mother isn't with you? And you have never tell me about this, Michel _my son_," Aya gave the two confused women behind him a brief glance and then winked meaningfully to the young lad. And to his luck, Michel immediately understood his message.

"Mum says that she'll be a bit late as she happens to meet her childhood friends and asks us to wait for a bit longer. And I think I can have some privacy concerning this," Michel motioned to the confused girl beside him, "_Dad._"

The two women stared incredulously at the 'happy' family and instantly scurried away from there, feeling abashed. Aya sighed in relief and smiled at Michel, "Thanks for the act, Michel. Those two just won't let me go."

"I only help a friend in need," Michel grinned cheekily, "And I don't think I want to have you as my father anyway."

"I'm hurt," Aya said playfully.

"Michel," the girl beside Michel spoke for the first time, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Lilac," Michel replied to her, "Can you buy a mocha shake for me please? Thank you, Lilac."

Aya glimpsed Lilac that walked passed beside him towards the cashier and then stared meaningfully towards Michel, "So…she's your _Lilac_?"

"Huh?"

"In flower language, Lilac means first love, "Aya grinned towards a reddening Michel, "So…is she?"

"Y-yes…," Michel lowered his head, "She's the nicest girl I've ever meet…"

"And has a sweet voice too. You have chosen well, Michel."

"T-thank you."

"I don't want to be an _intruder_ in any way… So, _behave_ Michel," Aya said in a meaningful tone which made the young lad redder and then walked away. He turned around slightly and saw the young couple was enjoying their mocha shake and Lilac gently wiped off the traces of mocha from Michel's lips. Aya shook his head slightly, "He's just so lucky…"

After several hours later, Aya was walking through the busy packed streets and constantly shifted his eyes from a woman to another. And in that period of time, his mind constantly had arguments like, "She's too young, she's too shy, she's too modern, she's too etc. etc…," about all the women. Aya stopped and stood right in front of a gift shop, "This is not working. If I remain like this, I'll surely lose to Chloe."

Aya looked at his watch and decided to call it a day, sighing about how much time he would be left with. He began to head home when he saw two familiar figures were standing not far from him in front of a book store...and both of them held each other hands. Aya couldn't help but to grin and approached the unsuspecting couple. He decided to surprise them from behind, "So…this is what both of you have been doing all this time, sticking to each other, eh?"

The couple turned around almost instantly and when they saw Aya, they immediately let go of each other hands and made a distance from each other, blushing intensely. Aya just couldn't help but to giggle at the young couple; they had been caught together and still were trying to deny that fact. He knew he just couldn't resist the temptation to tease the young couple, "Yuki and Kurumi… I've never thought both of you wouldn't even tell me about your _close relationship_…"

"We're doing nothing!" Yuki exclaimed nervously.

"Both of us are only just happening to meet here!" Kurumi added with the same nervous tone.

Aya grinned meaningfully, "Doing nothing? Just happening to meet here? Then why did both of you hold each other hands like you're not going to let anything part them just now? It's useless to hide it. Most of us have known about you both – even though I've only known only until yesterday – and now, I have the proof."

Both of the teens lowered their reddened heads which made Aya had to fight the urge to laugh; he couldn't bring himself to embarrass them more than they were currently. Aya shook his head slightly and smiled faintly, "Youngsters nowadays… At least you do know how to _behave_, right Yuki?" and again fought the urge to laugh when Yuki's face was now totally red. He then playfully patted the lad's shoulders, "Before you both explode with embarrassment, I think I better excuse myself… Have a good time _together_," and walked briskly away from the nearly-explode-with-embarrassment couple.

After a while, Aya stopped and began to think of what he had seen today. He then sighed, "Youngsters as they are, at least they're not desperately trying to search for a date to save them from a huge humiliation… Now, I envy them so much…," he stared towards the vast night sky, "I just hope my lucky star would shine brightly in these four days…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **Credits go to Eichi (one of my classmates) for telling me Ken's girlfriend's name. R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 3: **The Expected and Unexpected_

"Sigh… If this continues, I might as well as thinking about how to escape that Chloe rather than trying desperately to find a date," Aya muttered under his breath while taking a walk at the public park. Even though the weather was cold and thin snow covered the ground, a lot of people – and to Aya's continuous uneasiness, most of them were couples – were in the park.

Half of him constantly blamed himself for not accepting the yesterday's offer made by Helen Wright and Sandy Allenman as he could already get a date by now but it would be quickly silent by his morality. He had walked around the city from early morning to late afternoon and his search was still a failure. As his feet silently screaming of weariness, he decided to take a seat on a bench. He found a bench that was far from people and rested his tired feet.

Aya looked around him; children had snow fights, couples were taking their time walking in the park holding each others hand and the loners – like himself – were either sitting on a bench or walking briskly and constantly looked at their watches or just simply looking around. He stared towards the cloudy sky and sighed, "Please, please let my lucky star shines or else I'll be out of here before _he_ got me."

"Who will get you, Aya?" a familiar voice suddenly appeared behind him and made him turned around. There, stood the brunette-haired Ken and his girlfriend, Asakawa Yuriko. And both of them were holding each other hands. Aya somehow felt pleased seeing it.

Aya stood facing the couple, "Nothing, it's none of your concerns. So…you've patched up with each other?"

"Not really, just kinda'…getting to know each other again," Ken replied sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, "We first met last month at the bookstore. Yuriko's here for a winter holiday."

"Oh, really?" Aya smiled, "Fate does sure wants both of you to be together then…"

"I guess so," Yuriko spoke for the first time and smiled, "And you must be Fujimiya Aya-san. I'm Asakawa Yuriko. Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you too, Asakawa-san. Say, how can have you known of me? Did Ken tell you?" Aya asked, eyeing the suddenly-alerted Ken.

"He has been talking about you all the time. He even tells me that he's here because of you. You two must be really close then," and she giggled softly when seeing Ken became anxious.

"Yuriko, why are you telling him that? It's not that important," Ken said and red lines formed across his cheeks.

"What's wrong with that, Ken? At least I know what on Earth both of you are talking about in your meetings. I just don't believe that you would drag my name into your date when you should be talking about something else," Aya grinned playfully, "You're such un-romantic man, Ken."

"I just can't help it…," Ken murmured sheepishly.

Aya scanned both of them, "I think you better get going before the game started," he said.

"Game? What game?" Yuriko asked in confusion.

"The soccer league of course. Don't say that you're wearing soccer jerseys under your coats just for the sake of fashion," and then Aya eyed meaningfully at Ken, "Since you have a soccer-fanatic as a boyfriend, I doubt if he doesn't take you to a stadium for a date for once."

"You're right," Yuriko laughed softly, "In fact, this is the fourth time he takes me to a soccer tournament."

"I have expected that…," Aya said.

"Whatever…," and Ken looked at his watch, feeling alerted, "Damn! The game would start in the next ten minutes! We better hurry!" he grabbed Yuriko's hand tight and started to run and then waved at Aya, "We've got to go! See you later Aya!"

"Yeah, later," Aya waved back at him, smiling, "I just hope fate does let them to be together… They look happy with each other," and then he sighed, "And I'm still unhappy. Why on Earth do I take on the bet again?"

"Aya-san?" a familiar feminine voice greeted him from behind.

Aya turned around and saw Sakura stood with both surprise and please shown on her face, "Sakura! I have never thought I would meet you here!"

"I have never thought that also," Sakura smiled, "How are you now?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm quite content, thanks for the concern. What are you doing here anyway? Is it…_your job_?"

"Yes and no. I currently working in a flower shop nearby and _I just can't let innocent peoples are harmed by those human-masked devils_."

"Oh…really?" Sakura first wasn't sure how to react to Aya's statement but then she smiled brightly, "Well, that's Aya-san's nature; you just can't be separated with the word 'justice'."

"Thanks for your understanding. What are you doing here anyway? On a holiday?"

"Kind of…I'm taking a break from my course in Paris… My jammed brain needs some space…"

"Studying, eh? Good on you, I hope you'll get the best result in whatever course you take."

"Since Aya-san says so…I guess I have to study to achieve the best now," and she smiled brightly.

Aya smiled in reply and then an idea struck into his mind, "Say…are you here until Christmas?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you free on Christmas Eve?"

"Eh? Why are you…," Sakura seemed to notice something…or rather someone and she waved happily, "Here! Here!"

"Who are you waving at-…," Aya turned around and he immediately lost of words when he saw Free approached them calmly and blinked his eyes in disbelief when Sakura instantly took Free's arm and stood beside him.

"Aya-san, meet my boyfriend Free. He's a florist also and maybe you two know each other," Sakura said.

Aya stared at Sakura and then at Free and then at Sakura again, "H-he is y-your b-boyfriend?" and when Sakura nodded, he was totally in shock, "O-okay… Of course, I know him really close…right, Free?"

"Yes," Free answered short.

"Really? That's a great co-incidence! Why are you seem to be surprised, Aya-san?" Sakura asked.

"N-nothing," Aya turned his face away slightly and murmured, "This is just quite unexpected… And please forget what I ask you before Free's here."

"Huh? Okay, whatever you say Aya-san…," Sakura released Free's arm and whispered to Aya, "I choose Free as my love one as he really resembles you a lot...except for the fact that he likes tarot cards. Don't worry, you're just like a big brother for me now and Free attracts my attention in his own mysterious ways…," and she took Free's arm once again, "We've got to go now, Aya-san. The movie that we're going to see is nearly at its showing time. I hope we'll see each other again! Bye!" and both of them walked away with only Sakura waved eagerly at him while Free kept his silent attitude.

Aya stared at the couple until they were out of sight and then sighed, "I have never known Sakura would fall for that tarot-fanatic Free… Never judge a book by its cover, eh? This is just way too much for me to accept. And there goes my chance… Wait, Free resembles me a lot?" he looked at himself, "I don't think I'm that taciturn…do I?" and then he sighed again, "Taciturn or not, at least he has a date, hasn't he? And I'm just waiting for my doomsday…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Please forgive me for such a crappy chapter! Don't send anyone in KB or Weiss to kill me! I'm just kinda'…at a loss right now. GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIII! I understand if you don't want to review…but please review (again dragging Omi to plead with me as well)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 4: **Cats, Chess and Their Red Roses_

Aya was about to rest himself in a café when he saw two familiar women. He looked at them that were chatting animatedly in front of him carefully, "Aren't they…," he approached them slowly and then feeling somehow delighted, "Queen! Rex! Good to see you here!"

Both of the women stopped from their chat and turned to see their greeter and smiled, "Aya! I have never predicted this!" Rex exclaimed.

"Ran! Glad you're just fine!" Queen said happily.

And to Aya's surprise, both of them hugged him almost instantly and only released him after a few minutes. He smiled unconsciously, "And I guess both of you missed me a lot."

"Mamoru-sama isn't as cheerful as he used to be when you left Japan and I missed such a good comrade," Rex said.

"And Knight is just so not himself when he received the news of your so-called death. I don't believe he actually does believe it and I can't imagine how he might reacts if he sees you. And I just simply missed the good times we're spending together," Queen winked at him meaningfully.

Aya raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Say the last sentence again and I'm sure someone's going to really mad at me."

"Really? Who?" Queen asked meaningfully.

"Well, it'd be-"

"RAAAAAN!" someone hugged Aya from behind and nearly caught him off balance. Aya turned around slightly and saw Knight was literally behind him with Omi slowly approaching them with a wide smile on his face. It took Aya all of his strength to release himself from the surprise embrace he got and found Knight was still unwilling to let him go.

"Yuushi, what on earth are you attacking me like that? I'm not going anywhere and for heaven's sake, let go of me!" and by Aya's last sentence, Knight reluctantly released him and quickly wiped his tears. Aya found this rather intriguing, "Did you missed me that much that you actually cry upon seeing me?"

Knight seemed to be taken back by it and snapped, "N-No! I-Its just some dusts are I my eyes, that's all!"

"Really?" Aya eyed the embarrassed Knight meaningfully, "Whatever, Yuushi… And I'm still alive for your information, Yuushi," he ignored the reddening face of Knight and turned to greet Omi, "Nice to see you again."

"Me too, Aya-kun. And it seems you're doing just fine," Omi smiled, "Are you going to the Christmas Feast, Aya-kun?"

"Yeah…," Aya hid his uneasiness upon thinking the Feast, "Well, since the four of you are here, I guess you'll be going also…"

"Of course, I just can't wait to see Ken again," Rex said.

"And I really want to meet your new friends. I hope there is a good-looking man in KB…," Queen said slowly.

Aya grinned, "Oh, there's a-… Why are you wearing that serious face, Yuushi?"

Knight ignored him completely and turned to a smiling-playfully Queen, "For once, will you just stop _looking_ at another man?"

"Don't you worry, dearest. You're still number one," and to Aya's surprise, Queen kissed Knight's cheek whom just muttering under his breaths.

"And I hope you're not preferring Ken over me in the Feast," Omi said meaningfully towards Rex.

"Of course, Mamoru-sama. I'll stick to you during the Feast," Rex smiled and again, to Aya's surprise, she took Omi's arm.

Aya looked towards the four of them quite confusedly, "Am I…missing something here?"

"Have a guess, Aya-kun," Omi smiled.

Aya thought for a while and then had a disbelieving expression on his face. He stared at them, "Don't say that both of you…," he motioned towards both Knight and Queen, "…and both of you…," he motioned towards both Omi and Rex and then found some difficulty to said the word, "…couple?"

All of them nodded in unison and all what Aya could said was, "WHAAAAT?!"

* * *

It took Aya quite a length of time before believing Knight had been going out with Queen for a long period of time already and Omi had been engaging with Rex for quite a while now. He just couldn't simply believe it. Even when the couples left him and were holding each other's partners hand, he still couldn't believe it. The egoistic Knight and the shy Omi had girlfriends? Please, he just couldn't believe it if he hadn't seen them himself…

"And now I'm doom…," Aya sighed, thinking his date-less condition. He raised his head and saw a familiar young woman stood in front of him, searching for someone obviously. He turned his gaze away only to return it to the familiar woman almost in an instant. He stared at the woman closely and then thought for a while. His thin lips turned into a mischievous grin, "I better tell Mihirogi to buy a pink frilly night gown…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Quite a short chapter than the last one... Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **At last, the last chapter…Thank you to those who have read and review.R&R please…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day 5: **The Feast and Christmas's Date_

**_7:00 am…._**

"Aya, where are you-"

Ignoring Ken completely, Aya hastily walked out the door and left the brunette head in total confusion. He blinked his eyes several times towards the swinging door that later came to a stop. He couldn't help but to scratch his un-itching head, "What has gotten into him? He is sure to be in a rush…"

"He's always in a rush these days, isn't he?" Chloe appeared out of nowhere, standing behind Ken with his usual grin, "Something tells me he's going to go on a flight…"

"Huh?" Ken turned his attention from the door towards the blonde-haired man, "Going on a flight? But we're supposed to attend the feast tonight."

"Well," Chloe turned his heels away, "An outsider is not supposed to know anyway. I just can't wait to see him in a nightie…," and he left Ken in more confusion.

Ken furrowed his eyebrows, "I know I'm missing something… And who is going to wear a nightie?"

* * *

_**12:45 pm…**_

Ken, Yuki, Michel and Free looked at each other and then towards both Aya and Chloe who happened to be sitting oppositely towards each other with Aya at one end of the dining table and Chloe at the other end of the table. They couldn't see the reason but they obviously felt the tension grew between these two men; Aya obviously trying to avoid Chloe's eyes that constantly threw him meaningful glance.

The four of them threw a side-glance towards the red-haired man; his face was calm and showed no traces of uneasiness but his violet eyes seemed to be forced to concentrate on the food instead of wandering off to other places especially to Chloe. They then threw a side-glance towards the rose-loving man; he had his usual grin on his face except that this time, his grin held a lot of meanings and his blue eyes sparkled mischievously while nearly not letting his sight away from the silent Aya.

The four of them then looked at each other; someone really ought to break the awkward silence. Then, three pairs of eyes set their sights meaningfully towards Ken. He wanted to argue but to no avail; he would just have to give it a try, "So…how's the food? It's a new recipe that I have learned from a TV show."

"Quite good," both Aya and Chloe replied in unison which made them to stare each others instantly. Aya quickly returned his attention towards his lunch while Chloe's grin grew wider. Again, an unpleasant silence filled in the tensed atmosphere.

Ken decided to try again, "Say… Where's Kurumi anyway?"

"She says that she has an errand to do," Yuki answered.

"An errand? For whom?" Michel asked.

"Dunno'… She didn't tell…," the spectacled-lad replied, "She did say something about a nightie or something and Mihirogi would accompany her."

"A nightie? I think I know whose errand it is… Don't you think so, Aya?" Chloe asked and then grinned.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't… What do you think, Chloe?" Aya replied and obviously trying to keep his cool.

""I just can't wait for the feast, can we Aya?" Chloe asked again.

Aya stopped eating and rose his head that his eyes were at the same level as Chloe's, "Yeah, _can't just wait for it_," the tone of his voice was sarcastic and then he wiped his mouth and stood up, "Excuse me…," he mumbled and went out of the dining room.

"I know I'm going to win this…," Chloe shook his head slightly, smiling and then continued to eat his lunch. Ken, Yuki, Michel and Free looked at each other with total confusion on their face.

* * *

_**4:28 pm…**_

"Where are you going, Aya?"

Aya turned around to see Michel with a questioning look on his face, "Just going to see someone."

"With a huge bag?" the always-cheeky lass motioned towards a brown-leather bag in Aya's clutch, "Aya, are you in a trouble?" he asked, feeling concern for the red-haired man.

To his surprise, Aya smiled and patted his head, "No, I just have something up to my sleeve. Thank you for asking," and he exited the shop, leaving Michel unsatisfied with the answer given.

"So, that's his plan, eh?" Chloe's sudden appearance startled Michel.

Michel turned around to face him, "What do you mean, Chloe?"

"Well," Chloe grinned, "He's obviously going to a place where we just couldn't track him down…"

"Why?"

"You know what kid," Chloe messed Michel's hair, "It'd be better if you don't know to protect your innocence," and left Michel dumbfounded.

Michel blinked his eyes, "Huh? I don't understand even a word he has just said…"

* * *

_**8:15 pm…**_

"Where's Aya?"

Ken, Yuki, Michel and Free looked around the dining hall for the red-haired man but to no success; he was nowhere in sight. Their girlfriends were having a lively chatting at a part of the hall while both KR and Mihirogi were having a hearty conversation with Omi, Rex, Knight and Queen. They scanned every one of the people in the hall but still, no red-haired man.

"Looking for someone?" Chloe interrupted their search.

"I thought you're spending some _quality time_ with your newest girlfriend," Ken said and a feeling of annoyance began to fill within him; he has always feels this every time Chloe's around…

"She's there, talking to your girlfriend," Chloe motioned towards a group of their girlfriends which happily welcomed an additional member to the conversation, "Are you searching for someone?"

"Do you have any idea where could Aya have been? He's supposed to be here already…," Michel said.

"He probably won't come," and by this words, Chloe chuckled mischievously.

"Why? Even though he's a social-party hater, he still ought to show his face around here. After all, it's KR's invitation," Yuki stated.

"You're hiding something, Chloe," Ken said, eyeing the German-speaking man curiously.

"Well, let's say…," Chloe grinned proudly, "He's trying to avoid total humiliation."

Before any of them could say another word, a deep familiar voice interrupted their conversation, "Who's trying to avoid total humiliation?"

All of them turned around to face a smiling Aya…and surprisingly, a stunning young lady was beside him, holding his arm. She was in her early twenties, her long dark blue hair was tied into an elegant ponytail with a golden clip, her fair slender figure was covered with a long elegant blue gown that had golden spirals decorated at the hem of the gown which appearing like calm waves of ocean and her dark blue eyes glowed warmly.

It took Ken several seconds before he exclaimed, "Aya-chan?!"

"Meet my younger and only sibling, Aya," Aya proudly introduced Aya-chan towards the shock-looking men.

"Err…Hello, nice to meet you…," Aya-chan said nervously.

"Aya, you have a lot of thing to tell me," Ken said incredulously.

"I coincidentally met here yesterday at the city centre. It appears that Sakura-san immediately gave her a call just after my meeting with her recently and Aya quickly took the first flight to here," Aya explained, unconsciously smiling.

"Really? What a great coincidence then!" Michel took Aya-chan's hands, "I'm Michel, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Yuki," Yuki held out his hand which Aya-chan happily took.

"Free," Free said shortly and to every one's surprise – excluding Aya-chan – his lips turned into a faint smile.

"And I'm Ken. I guess Sakura-san has told you about me," Ken smiled.

"Yes, she always talked about the four of you," Aya-chan replied happily, feeling grateful her presence had been welcomed rather pleasantly, "And Niichan-"

"Wait-just-for-a-minute," Chloe suddenly came between the Fujimiya siblings and the four florists and shot an unbelieving look at Aya, "Don't tell me this is your…"

"Aya, why don't you go to the ladies over there? I bet Sakura-san would be pleased to meet you," Aya said towards Aya-chan that obediently followed and when she was out of the hearing range, he tuned to Chloe, "Yes, she's my date," Aya said confidently.

"Incest?!" Chloe exclaimed, looking horrified.

"No, no, you get it all wrong," Aya chuckled, "Tell me Chloe, is it wrong if a brother want to date his own sister? Isn't a date actually an appointment between two persons to know each other deeper, to strengthen the bond between them and to spend some time together? Date isn't only for lovers, it's also could be used for others such as a meeting between a father and her long-lost daughter or even between siblings and cousins."

Chloe found some difficulties to search the right words, "It's t-true… B-but it's…"

"And you didn't specify what kind of date I should have; you didn't say I should have a girlfriend as a date. You just said _a date_, that's all," Aya smiled victoriously when he saw Chloe's paling face, "So…do you have any idea whose nightie it is that both Kurumi and Mihirogi have just bought today?" this time, it was Aya who was grinning mischievously.

"But then why on earth you looked like you're going to lose?! And why are you bringing a heavy bag before?! I thought you're running away!" Chloe began to feel an urge to hide immediately.

"Look like I'm going to lose?" Aya raised his eyebrows amusedly, "I was only trying to stop myself from laughing to avoid _someone's total humiliation_. And about the heavy bag, _I'm not running away when I obviously are winning_. I was just bringing some things for Aya, that's all."

The other four florists couldn't hide their curiosity more and Ken was the first to throw it out, "Will anyone of you tell me…I mean us what's going on here?"

"Chloe and I have a bet that I wouldn't be able to find a date for this feast. The one who loses the bet would take up the role as the prostitute in our next mission. And I assume all of you know what mission I am talking about…," Aya said and the four of them nodded, "And since it's a prostitute, someone has to wear a nightie – a pink frilly nightie in fact – to fit in the prostitution groupies. And someone has _willingly_ take up the role, isn't it Chloe?"

Ignoring the standing-motionless Chloe, Ken asked again, "So…Chloe's going to…"

"Yes, officially," Aya intentionally placed his arms on the anxious Chloe's shoulders, "Aren't you regretting to ever attend this feast, Chloe? And wouldn't it be good if you have never make a bet with me, would it?"

"I…I…," Chloe lost of words, "Uh… Got to go!" and hurriedly tried to literally run away but someone…or rather four florists actually stopped him from doing so. He turned around to see four evil-grinning florists – Ken, Yuki, Michel and surprisingly, Free – grabbed his arms tightly.

"Going anywhere, Chloe?" Ken sneered mockingly, "And thinking about Christmas present… I have no idea what I should give you… What about a nightie, eh Chloe? Not a pink and frilly one but a white one…"

"_Never judge a book by its cover_, Chloe. Keep that in mind," Aya added, snickered.

Chloe's eyes widened in true terror, knowing his life never going to be the same ever again, "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Like the ending? Care to review? And Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
